Taming Of The Wolverine
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Logan has been on the run for two years and returns to find his beloved. *Warning. Things get crazy steamy in here!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_The internal conversations/arguments between Logan and Wolverine are denoted with an asterisk (*) when Wolverine is speaking.__*Note: This is before Marie learns to control her abilities._***WARNING!** _Explicit sexual context and language! Sexually graphic! If you're not into that, stop here. **You have been warned!***_

**A/N:** _So, this is the first (and probably only) X-Men fic I've written. I always thought that Logan and Marie belonged together. I mean really...who wouldn't go for some of that yummy Wolverine? If I thought I'd have a _snowball chance IRL I'd go for some Mr. Jackman himself! Yum Yum!

_Full disclosure: I'm not a big Marvel fan; I am of the DC verse (I say as I duck rocks being thrown by hardcore Marvel fans) but give me a chance...there is a place in my world for X-Men, but I do apologize if I muddle a detail here or there...this just sounded really good in my head and wanted to share. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcomed._

**_*Last chance to heed the warning and ditch before things get steamy!_**

**Taming Of The Wolverine**

**Chapter 1**

Logan walked around the grounds of the familiar school. He had been gone almost two years and really didn't want to come back, but he knew his heart was here. He spotted her sitting on a bench in the garden under a shade tree reading from a book. He took a moment to study her then softly crept up from behind.

She felt a light touch across the back of her neck, the cool metal of the alloy against her skin. With her abilities, no one would dare to touch her and she knew it could only be one person.

The alloy slipped under the chain around her neck that attached the dog tag to it. A sensual shiver ran through her as the alloy moved slighty downward towards the swell of her breast. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." The deep, husky voice dripped over her like a warm summer rain.

She didn't bother to look up from her book as a small smile came to her. "Take it from me...if you're brave enough." She teased.

"Oh...I'm brave enough, but I like it better when you give it to me."

She stood up and turned towards him with a smile as warm as the sun. "Logan. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, darlin'. Now...are you going to give me what's mine or do I have to fight you for it?"

She smiled sweetly as his eyes flashed at her. "Maybe I like when you fight for it." She teased at him.

He stepped closer, pulling her into him, careful to touch only where there were clothes between the two as he cupped her firm, rounded ass. "Oh Marie, you always do like to make things hard for me." He pressed himself into her so that she wouldn't miss the meaning of his comment.

He felt her smile through his tee shirt as she nuzzled her face against his chest. "Yes...making things hard for you seems to give you great joy." She slipped her hand down to the crouch of his jeans and felt the tightness that was forming. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more...private?"

"Mmm...but I like seeing you in the sunshine."

"Logan. This is a public area of the grounds. Too many people, including the young children can come by any moment. Come on." She grabbed his hand with her gloved hand as he held tight to stop her from being able to lead him away.

"I'm not budging from this spot until I retrieve what belongs to me." His voice was demanding, but in a playful way.

She reached up and started to pull the chain over her head then allowed the dog tags to fall into her shirt between her cleavage. "Oops. Dropped it. Guess you'll have to go after it if you want them back." She said in a teasing innocence.

"Ah...damnit. I left my gloves in the truck. I guess I was so excited to get in here to find you I forgot. Sorry kid."

"There's other ways you can retrieve it you know." She lowered her eyes to his hand and burned them on the spot where his adamantium claws were sheathed.

"Marie. You know how sharp they are. I don't want to hurt you...especially in such a...delicate area."

"You've touched me there with them before. You didn't cut me then."

"You wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see what I was doing. Marie...please."

"What happened to the fun 'I don't give a shit' Logan I used to know?"

"He fell in love and doesn't want to hurt his sweetheart."

"Hmm...and here I thought you only had eyes for Jean Grey."

Logan rolled his eyes as he huffed. "Oh shit Marie. That was years ago and Scott got the girl. I can't believe you brought that up now. We were having such a good time."

"Oh stop it. I was just teasing."

"I liked the way you were teasing a few moments ago. I don't like this kind of teasing."

"Oh. I see. Well then...maybe I should make it up to you? I may have difficulty finding your dog tags. Perhaps you could help me?" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her clothed breast as she reached her other hand down the front of her shirt. Their hands shuffled around her breast and against one another as they feigned searching for his dog tags.

Logan's sensitive hearing picked up on a noise. "Someone's coming." They both quickly separated as Marie pulled his tags from her shirt.

A young boy walked by with his attention on the book he was reading from, oblivious to the presence of the two adults standing next to each other. As the boy walked away, Logan leaned over. "Please tell me he's not a telepath."

She let out a small giggle. "No. He can turn invisible though."

"You don't think he was watching us the whole time do you?"

"I'm sure you would have heard or smelled him if he were there before, but we really should take this someplace more private."

"Yes my dear...I think you're right. Besides...what I want to do to you right now...I shudder to think about anyone else who might be invisible lurking around here."

She reached up and slipped his tags around his neck, careful not to touch him as she moved her lips close to his. Breathing in the air from each other was the only way they knew to kiss.

Charles sat looking from his office window across the garden. He had watched the interaction between his two students, his friends, from the moment Logan first approached Marie and continued to watch as they walked off together towards the mansion.

He rolled his chair to the desk and opened the drawer, pulled out a small vile of serum and studied it for a moment while thinking. _I'm not sure if I should tell her. She loves him so much, and I think he loves her. What if he's just in love with the idea of her? He would break her heart if he left for good. Perhaps a diluted mixture. A temporary solution...until I know for sure._

He wheeled his chair to his lab taking a small sample from the vile and began his experiments once more.

XXX

She took him to her room and quickly rummaged through a drawer until she found what she was looking for. She tossed him a pair of gloves.

"You left these here last time. I swear Logan, you should buy stock in a glove company as much as you leave them behind."

"I didn't forget these. I left them here on purpose. Same reason I left a change of clothes. So I'll be prepared when I get a chance to drop in." He said as he slipped on the form fitting gloves.

"Still running huh?"

He put a hand under her chin and softly lifted her face to him. "Honey...I'll always be on the run. As long as they're out there hunting me...I have to run. I can't risk staying in one place too long. I can't risk losing the people I love. You know this."

"I know. I just hope some day the running will stop."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I want it to stop too, but I don't see anyway that will happen anytime soon." He gave her a loving stroke against her cheek. "Let's not talk about this anymore...come here."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him, her on top straddling him. She slipped her hands under his shirt as he quickly grabbed her to stop her. "Nuh-uh. This time I want you without clothes."

She leaned back and gave him a sly smile. "You want me naked? Take my clothes off then."

A low grumbling growl came from his throat. "Marie...you know what happened last time I took your clothes off. I had to buy you a new outfit, and damn I liked those tight fitting jeans...shame they got shredded."

"Alright then. Just sit back and watch." She slowly unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. He leaned back and propped himself onto his elbows to get a better look at the exposed cleavage as her hands moved slowly across her breast, pushing them upwards, giving sensual circles and squeezes. Slowly, her hands moved to pop open the second button as she rocked her hips teasing at his arousal.

He sucked air between his teeth as the heat filled his eyes. Another low growl from his throat inticed him to run a single gloved finger in the valley of her breast before pushing his hand to her hardened nipple, stroking and tugging at it.

A third button popped open. "Oh shit Marie...you keep teasing like this and I'll end up having to buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"Yes Logan." She huffed out hard. "Shred my clothes off of me. Let me see the Wolverine in you."

"Fuck Marie. I won't be able to control him."

She rocked her hips faster and harder against him. "Let him out. Unleash the beast."

The growl became louder as his claws came out enough to break the skin. She heard the ripping of fabric and buttons scattering as they hit the floor. He quickly pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. In a swift, smooth motion he pushed her down onto the bed, rolling himself on top of her as the distinct sound of denim ripping rang through the air.

He dropped his head towards her neck, centimetres from touching her skin, taking in her sent. She smelled like innocence and a warm summer day. He pulled her tiny, lacy panties to the side and plunged a gloved finger past her inner folds, the pad of his thumb pressing on the hard nub as he watched her teeth take in and bitting her lower lip.

She reached down between them, rubbing, pulling and tugging at his ever growing hard cock, longing to feel the bare silken skin of him as his hips gently moved to her strokes, he let out deep pants and moans.

Her lip red and swollen from the bite, he yearned to kiss them as he plunged another finger into her. Her hips rocked in the rhythmic strokes of his fingers as he started to feel the fabric of the glove becoming wet, while his other hand pushed and squeezed her breast, fingers expertly twisting and rolling her hard nipples. "Oh fuck yes Logan! Make me come!"

He stopped his thrusts, cocked his head to the side and lifted a brow. "Marie! Language."

She let out a small giggle and thrust her hips against his hand, encouraging him to continue his teasing. He slipped a third finger in, filling her tightness. "Ah. Fuck the language...this time." He thrust faster and harder, stroking at her nub until she let out a whimpering moan of ecstasy, the glove completely soaked through.

He let out a low growling moan as he felt himself tighten and an explosion of come wet the insides of his jeans. "Shit! Fuck! Damnit!" He huffed out in frustration.

Marie looked at him with amusement and slight confusion as he started to sit up, panting to catch his breath. He looked down on the panting flower next to him and furrowed his brows at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He gruffed out.

Marie gave a small giggle. "You usually get me off at least three times before you come. What happened?"

Logan was feeling slightly embarrassed and angry, not at her but at himself, and grumbled. "Nothing. I need to clean up."

She could see the frustration building inside of him and sat up, placing a kiss on his tee shirt covered shoulder. "Logan? What's wrong? It's ok, you can tell me. What happened?"

He huffed and grumbled at himself for a moment. "I said it's nothing kid. I'm going back to my room and get cleaned up." He huffed out in a tight, gravely voice.

She grabbed him by the arm. "Something is wrong. Logan, talk to me."

He looked at her hand on his arm and cocked a brow with slight amusement. She wasn't strong enough to hold him in place and they both knew it, but he had to give her points for trying. "I said nothing. I missed you...that's all."

"You've missed me before and still didn't come that quickly. Fuck your tough guy act and tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Hey! Watch your language little girl!"

"As if you don't say "fuck" all the time...and worse. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm all grown up now, far from a little girl."

"I'm an animal, you're a lady. A lady shouldn't say those things. I don't want to hear those words coming from you. Got it?"

She threw her head back in a laugh. "HA! You're as much an animal as I am the queen of England!"

"Well I bow to you, your highness. Don't ever forget the animal inside of me, Marie." He unsheathed a single claw, stopping mere centimetres from the soft hollow of her throat and let out a growl to prove his point and to slightly intimate her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "That doesn't scare me. Now will you please tell me what's got you so pissed...uh, upset?"

He glared at her for a moment with his claw still threatening her throat. Finally his shoulders slumped and he retracted his claw. Somehow, somewhere, his power to intimidate her had been lost. _When the hell did that happen?_ He wondered to himself. He dropped his head into his hands and shoved his fingers through his hair in aspiration. "It's been a while and I missed you...ok."

"A while? What? More than a week?" She quipped back in sarcasm.

Now he was growing beyond frustration and becoming truly angry at himself, at her. "Stuff it kid! It's been almost two years since we've seen each other and you know it. Stop fucking with me about this."

"As if I don't know about the other women. Logan, I told you a long time ago, I'm not mad at you for it and I don't care."

Logan jumped to his feet, pacing the floor in front of her. "You should care! I care! You should be mad! I shouldn't do those things! Not when I have you!" His anger growing more out of control by the moment and he began to fear the beast inside would break its chains and surface.

He didn't like to talk to Marie about the other women, not women really, prostitutes actually, but he'd never lie to her if she'd ask him about it. Marie wasn't jealous or upset with him about it, she understood that they could give him something that she never could, the skin on skin contact he desired to have with her. He would scour for hours, days even to find one that looked like her. The red pouty lips, sweet innocent face, button nose and long red hair. He even talked a couple into putting a white streak in their hair to look more like her. It cost him more, but he didn't mind paying if it meant he could play out his fantasy of having Marie the way he truly wanted her.

"I don't...can't...do that anymore. I should never have done that in the first place. Marie...I'm sorry I hurt you that way." His voice softening. The beast reluctantly going back towards its cage.

"Logan, I know I can't give you what you need...I may never be able to give you that. I'm not upest with you for what you do."

The inner beast stopped and turned its head.

_*Aw fuck this! What the hell do we need her for anyways? She ain't nothing more than a child playing grown up! Fuck this! Let's go have some drinks, find some whore and get laid proper!_

_Shut up! Just shut up! I love her. Ok...so I can't touch her. I can't kiss her. I can't make love to her...but I love her._

_*Pussy!_

_Fuck you! Go away!_

_*Get bent. We both know what you need right now. You need a good fucking. Come on! Let's go find us some whore to fuck. We don't need this kid. Let's get laid. Come on you know you want to._

_I said go away! I'm not going to hurt her like that any more! Fuck off!_

_*Mmm...the sweet feel of pussy on cock. The taste of juicy lips. The smell of freshly fucked come. Let's go get some!_

_Asshole._

_*Oh yes! Definitely that! Fuck a whore in the ass! Let's get that too! Come on let's go!_

_GO AWAY!_

_*NO! FUCK YOU! I WANNA GET FUCKED AND YOU'RE COMING ALONG FOR THE RIDE!_

Logan let out a loud roar and stormed out of her room. Marie could see the argument he had had with the beast in his head, it was written all over his face as she thought of what to do next or what she could possibly say to make things better.

When she was moved from the children's section of the mansion into the private adult rooms, she was given the room next to Logan's. She never asked for that room and suspected that Xavier put her there, where Logan could be close to hear if there was any trouble or if she needed help so that he could get to her in a flash.

She could hear Logan in the next room as he loudly rummaged through drawers and closets and heard the quick shower he took before a slam of a door as he left. Her heart sank fearing that this time he was leaving for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She sat in her room thirty minutes after she heard the door slam and stomping footsteps walking away. She decided that she wouldn't sit and wait for the inevitable heartbreak any longer. No. If he was leaving for good, he would have to look into her eyes and see the heartbreak. She grabbed the leather jacket she pilfered from his room some time ago and went to the garage, straddling her bike between her legs as she gave it full throttle towards town.

It took only fifteen minutes to reach the small town from the mansion. She could only assume she'd find him in a bar drinking his troubles away. The town was small enough to only have two bars. One a nightclub. Too loud and too many people for his taste. The other a red-neck, grimmy little hole in the wall, more his speed.

She walked through the door and surveyed the few people there. She spotted him sitting on a stool, back to the door with a collection of empty beer bottles in front of him.

She quietly slid next to him, leaning her hip against the bar as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing here kid? Go home."

"I came to see you."

"I don't wanna see you right now. Go home." He grumbled.

The bartender walked up towards them. "Another beer?"

Logan grunted an acknowledgement to him as he stated. "Don't serve her, she was just leaving."

The bartender shook his head. "Your usual, Marie?"

Logan looked at the pair in shock. "You might want to check her ID first."

"Logan. You know I'm well past 21. My usual would be nice. Thank you John."

John walked away and returned a moment later with a bottle of beer and a shot glass, setting them on the bar in front of his two patrons. Logan gave a slight sniff of the air at Marie's drink. "Tequila? Since when do you drink Tequila?"

She picked up the glass. "A lot changes in two years." She took the shot in a single gulp then set the glass down onto the bar. "A lot stays the same too."

He turned to look at her. The first time he really looked at her since she walked in and scowled. "Isn't that my jacket?"

"It keeps me warm when I'm riding. Besides...it still smells like you."

"Hmm. Must not smell too good then." He took a long pull of his beer. "Too many bars, too many fights, too many whores, too many years. Must smell like shit."

She ran her hand down his arm. "Logan, this is something more than just our little tiff. I really wish you would talk to me."

He got the look on his face when he senses or hears that there is something wrong, when something bad was about to happen. There was the sound of the wooden chairs scraping against the floor. The low murmurs and chuckles coming from the men at one of the tables. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the footsteps coming in his direction.

"What's a sweet, pretty thing like you doing talking to this heap for? Why don't you come over and drink with us sweetheart. We can take care of you, lovey." One of the men called out.

"Leave her alone." Logan growled a warning.

"She don't need you, grandpa. Naw...she needs some young company, and we're good company. We know how to take care of you right." Another said.

"I said leave her alone. She's with me. Now be good little boys and scamper off to your swing sets."

"Yeah? What you gonna do gramps?" The first one challenged.

"You don't want any of this...trust me bub."

She put her hand on Logan's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here before there's trouble."

"Yeah. Go on home grandpa. It's past your bedtime." The first one laughing at Logan.

Marie let out a surprised yelp as a third grabbed her from behind, pinning her against him. "Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling to get away while he tried to kiss her neck.

"Aw come on! Just a little sugar." He teased as he continued holding the squirming bundle against him.

Logan jumped to his feet. "Get your fucking hands off her!" He started towards the one holding Marie as the other two jumped him, knocking him slightly off balance.

"Not til we're done with this little whore." The second called out.

Logan spun and swung so hard on the second, he went flying halfway across the room, landing on top of a table with such a force that it broke.

The first grabbed a pool stick and was frantically swinging it as Logan ducked the wild swing, planting a fist into the ribs of his assailant.

The third had Marie pinned between the bar and himself, rubbing on her ass and sliding his fingers down between her legs. "You know you like that. Don't you?"

She planted the sharp heel of her boot onto his foot while jabbing an elbow into his side. "Fuck off asshole!" She yelled out.

He spun her around, pushing his groin into her. "I like it when they fight back!" Before she had a chance to shove him away, his lips made contact with the bare skin of her neck. His eyes grew wide as his body froze. The thin veins in his face from his lips upwards began to darken as his life was draining from him.

In that same moment, the first had made contact with the pool stick to Logan's forehead, causing a deep gash that quickly began to heal before his eyes.

The second came to in time to see all of this and shouted out in fear and disbelief. "Oh shit! They're both one of _them!_"

The full length of Logan's claws unsheathed. The Wolverine unleashed as he let out a thunderous roar, slashing at the air towards the first, cutting the pool stick with a single swipe.

Marie pushed her attacker away, but the damage was done. If he survived, he'd never be the same. She didn't really feel any care one way or the other, thinking that he sure as hell wouldn't go around grabbing at women again. "Wolverine! Stop! Don't kill him!"

"Why not? They hurt you! They all die! They die _NOW!_" Wolverine snarled out.

"No! Don't! Stop! Let's just get out of here while we can."

The Wolverine reluctantly retracted his claws, glaring at the two men daring them to make a false move. The sound of a shotgun ratcheting made them all snap their heads towards the bar. "You two! Get your friend and get the fuck out of my bar! I don't ever want to see your faces in here again!"

The second blinked at John. "You're taking their side? They're..._mutants!_"

"I don't give a fuck what they are! They're not the one's causing trouble here. I said get out of my bar! Go!"

"You're gonna regret this John Lassing!" The first called out as he helped the third from the floor. "You don't take those freaks side and think you can get away with it!"

"You don't scare me Patrick. Get the hell out!"

The three men left the bar. The Wolverine back on his chain as Logan wrapped an arm around Marie. "You ok? You shoulda let me kill them."

"I'm fine Logan. Why bother with low-life like them?"

John looked at the pair. "You two should probably get out of here before the cops show up. Don't worry, I'll let the Professor know it was in self defense."

"Thanks...John was it? Here...for the damages." Logan reached in his pocket and tossed John a wad of cash.

As they walked into the parking lot, Logan asked. "Is he one of us?"

Marie smiled up at him. "No. He just doesn't care one way or the other. As long as your money's green that is."

"How does he know about the Professor?"

"The place is kind of a hang-out for those of us old enough to be in a bar. It didn't take him long to figure out we're mutants and he knows about the nearby school. He put two and two together."

As they were loading Marie's bike onto Logan's truck, they heard a voice holler. "Hey you freaks! You damn near killed our friend. Now you pay!" Two shots rang out and Logan felt the pounding to his chest.

He stood for a second and watched as the bullets pushed out and fall to the ground. "Really? Do you know how many times I've been shot? Gonna have to try a helluva lot harder than that, bub. Rogue?"

"Yep. I'm done playing with these fuckers."

"Language."

"Whatever."

Logan took a long, startling jump at the first, his claws once again unsheathed as he came down with a swipe to the barrel of the gun. The first yelped as he watched the pieces fall to the ground.

Rogue pulled a glove off and went for the second. "Come here baby. Sure you don't want to touch me now?"

The second backed away. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!"

"But I thought you liked touching things that don't belong to you."

Logan had the first hoisted by the shirt collar when he saw something completely amazing. Rogue had gracefully lifted herself into the air, hovering over the second. He cocked a brow at the sight. "Well this is new." Before he was completely lost in his bewilderment, he tossed the first away like a rag doll.

Rogue was hovering over the second, chasing and teasing with her bare hand. "Aw come on. Just one little touch. Don't you want me to rub your cock?"

"Get away! Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" The second was scrambling so fast and hard, he lost track of where he was and ran head first into the side of his pick-up truck. He scurried to get inside the truck where he'd be safe from Rogue's touch.

Logan reached out with his claws, sparks flying as he put a large slash down the side of the door while the first was scrambling to the other side to join his friend in the truck. The two men quickly locked the doors and sat terrified of what might happen next.

Rogue put her glove back on as she gently touched back down to Earth next to Logan while they both laughed. "That'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself bub!" Logan called out as he led Marie to his truck and they drove away.

The two men continued sitting in the truck as their fear started to turn to anger. "Are we going to let them get away with that?" The second asked.

"No. Let's go get them." The first replied.

XXX

Logan drove faster than usual out of town. Marie wasn't too concerned by it, understanding that he wanted to get them out of there as fast as he could. Suddenly he jerked the wheel and pulled off onto a dirt road surrounded by a corn field. He turned the headlights off as he drove a little further before coming to a sliding stop.

"Logan, what are-"

"Shh!" He put a hand up to her. She could tell by his movements, he was listening and stayed silent. A moment later she could see headlights in the distance coming from the main road and getting closer. They both sat quietly and watched as the truck sped past the dirt road they were now on and the red taillights disappearing into the darkness.

After several moments, when they were sure the jerks weren't doubling back, Logan pulled the truck further down the road, headlights still off, relying on his keen eyesight to guide them. Once he was satisfied that they were safely hidden, he stopped the truck. "You wanna tell me what that levitating stuff was about back there?"

"Like I said, a lot changes in two years."

"Shit Marie! That was the hottest thing I think I've seen this century!"

"Oh? This century? Not the hottest thing ever?" She teased at him.

"Mini skirts and tube tops. Now if you levitate while wearing a mini skirt and tube top...that would be the hottest thing ever. And thong underwear. Yeah...mini skirt, tube top, thong underwear, levitating."

"Find me a mini skirt and tube top and I'll make that happen for you."

"Fuck Marie! Do you know how hard you're getting me right now?"

She reached over and slid her hand between his legs. "Feels like pretty damned hard. Where are your gloves?"

"Glove box. Get 'em." He said in a rushed tone.

She rummaged through the glove box, around the papers and empty junk food and candy wrappers until she found them. "You should clean this truck out sometime."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He quipped as he pulled on his gloves.

She leaned over, unfasening his pants and pulled his cock until it sprang from the confinement. "Oh God Logan! You are hard!" She stroked at his hard cock, wetting it with his precum. She crawled up into her seat onto her knees to get a better angle as she bent down and lightly blew onto his harden, wet cock.

It twitched as he sucked air between his teeth and he let out a small groan. "Oh yes Marie. How much I want you." He whispered as he reached down, forcing his hand into her tight fitting jeans. His fingertip found the sweet spot of her nub and pressed onto it in circles while she continued to stroke and blow.

With her free hand she unfasened her own jeans to give his hand better access. She lashed out the tip of her tongue, lightly giving the head of his arousal a quick lick. Not enough to take any of his energy, but enough that he felt a strong tingle causing his hips to buck. "Careful kid. Don't want an incident like last time we touched."

"Don't worry. I've learned that you can handle a slight touch."

"Only slight. Just don't get carried away." He pushed a finger into her waiting wet love and stroked matching her stokes on him. Her hips bucked into him as she whimpered.

Her hand increased its pressure around his throbbing hardness as he thrusted a second finger into her, increasing the speed and forcefulness of his strokes. They matched each other's strokes, bucks, and pants until a simultaneous groan of pleasure came from both. Logan's thick, hot come erupted from him, splashing the steering wheel and dribbling down Marie's gloved hand. He panted. "Lick it. I want to watch you lick it off your hand."

She pulled her hand to her mouth and gave a slow, sensual lick as she watched his eyes. The essence of Logan was warm, salty and slightly bitter. As she lapped at her hand he pulled his fingers from her and licked them into his mouth. Her essence was sweet like honeysuckle on a warm day and pure like a mountain waterfall.

_*Yes. Fuck her. Bend her over and fuck her._

_Shut up._

_*She's ripe for us. Pluck that sweet fruit!_

_Shut up!_

_*When did you become such a pussy? Fuck her. Fuck her now! Fuck her until she can't breathe!_

_I said shut the fuck up!_

_*Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her! You know you want to pluck that cherry! Fuck her!_

Marie could once again see the argument between Logan and Wolverine and was getting worried that the beast was ultimately becoming in complete control over Logan. Before she had the chance to voice her concern, Logan jerked the door open and pulled her from the truck. "Logan! What are you doing?"

"Shut up! Come here." He hadn't bothered putting his cock back in his pants and she could see he was getting hard again as he dragged her by the wrist to the side of the truck. He pushed her from behind, leaning her over the hood, kicking her legs apart.

_You want to fuck her? This is as good as it's gonna get. Hold on tight you son of a bitch!_

He grabbed both of her wrists, stretching her across the hood as far as she could stretch, forcing her to her tiptoes. His hard cock thrust between her legs against the wet fabric of her jeans. He pulled her hands together, taking both wrists in one large, strong hand holding them in place. With his free hand he drove down the back of her jeans and slid his fingers along the crack of her ass rubbing against her pucker for a moment, with the tease of entering, but only the tease. He had never done that to her before and she found it exhilarating as she pressed and grinded herself into his hand, before he continued the journey forwards to her wet pussy.

He plunged three fingers in at once, fast and hard as she let out a loud groan. He leaned over her hissing in her ear, his voice deep and thick. "I'm gonna bring your hand down, keep the other hand where it is. Don't move it. Understand?"

"Yes." She whimpered out, both in fear and arousal. He pulled her hand down and placed it on his cock, pushing upwards against her. He bucked his hips into her, his fingers inside her matching the slide and friction of the movement as he went deeper.

His voice still in her ear. "Feel that Marie? That's what it feels like to get fucked. Do you like it? Do you want to get fucked?"

Her voice trembling and husky. "Yes. Oh yes Logan. I want to feel you fucking me."

"Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock inside you?" He plunged his fingers deeper and harder into her, pressing the hand on his cock harder against her as he thrust his hips faster.

He plunged so deep into her that it forced her further up on her toes. She barely had a foothold to the ground, using his body pinning her against the side of the truck for support.

"Yes! God yes! Your cock so deep in me! Logan! I want to feel you come! I want you to come inside me!"

"Not yet baby. Don't come yet. Control it." He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as he quickened the pace. He was close, but she was closer.

She bucked her hips into him over and over as her moans and cries of pleasure grew louder. "Oh God Logan! I can't wait! I'm gonna come!"

His own moans of pleasure rang out as he thrust his hips faster, pushing her hand harder against his raging, hard cock. The wet fabric of her jeans accentuating the friction. "Shit yes! Come! Come now!" They both let out long, loud groans from the simultaneous release and shuddered against each other, panting hard as they calmed down.

_*Holy hell that was fucking hot!_

_Shut up._

"I still don't like you using that kind of language. Maybe I need to start spanking you?"

She was still pushed and stretched over the side hood of the truck. "That sounds like fucking fun." She yelped as a hard hand slapped onto her ass. "Ok. Maybe not so much fun."

Once settled and clothes straightened, they climbed back into the truck. Logan looked at the steering wheel and scowled, he had forgotten about that. He reached towards the back and grabbed the first cloth thing he felt. A tee shirt that most likely needed laundered anyway and wiped the sticky mess off. He looked around the truck and sighed. "I think I should clean this truck out sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at the mansion, they walked hand in hand to the rooms. As they got to Logan's door, Marie pulled on his hand. He was hesitant and thought for a moment before allowing her to lead him to her room.

Few times they had shared a bed, but had decided that it was too dangerous. On a couple of occasions there had been skin on skin contact, which Logan usually woke up in time to break the connection. At worse he would feel weak for a few hours and a splitting headache, but Marie would get a good taste of the animal lurking inside Logan, "Wolverine-ette" Logan would joke during those times.

The last time they shared a bed was the worst and that's when it was decided that they would sleep separately. In her sleep, Marie had nuzzled her face into the side of Logan's neck. He didn't wake in time to break the connection, draining a great deal of his energy. His healing powers sapped, he spent three days in the infirmary, the closest to death he'd ever experienced. Marie got the full brunt of the beast within and went on a rampage, not knowing or understanding how to control it. She was in such a state that she almost went insane from it. Luckily, the Professor was able to connect to her mind and bring her back from the brink of self-destruction.

Logan often wondered if it was because of that experience she would become so aroused when a glimpse of the animal within him showed through and why the beast wanted her so badly.

As they went into her room she turned to him with her mind set. She would get to the bottom of his bad mood and not be distracted this time. "Ok Logan. Out with it. What's bothering you?"

"I said nothing. Can't you just drop it?"

"Is it because I asked about those women?"

"No. Yes. It's because you don't care."

"Ok. I do care, but what do you want from me? Go off in a childish jealous rage? Logan...I wish things could be different, I really do, but the fact is I can't give you what you need, what you desire, those women can. I know you don't care about them and they mean nothing to you. Hell...it's just a fuck..."

"Language."

She ignored him and went on. "...and I know you're thinking about me when you do it. I know where your heart is and that's what I care more about."

Logan threw his hands in the air and let out a huff. "Fine kid. You wanna have this argument? Fine. _I care!_ I care that I hurt you! I care that I'm doing something a hu-"

He stopped himself short and let out a long breath. His voice became quiet as he tried to look away from her. "Something a husband shouldn't do."

She lifted a brow and cocked her head to the side. "_Husband?_ Logan...is that what you really think? That we'll get..._married?_"

He shrugged a shoulder. "It's crossed my mind. Someday. I dunno."

She sat on the bed before she fell down, wide eyes and mouth gaping not sure of what to think or say.

_*Aw Come on! Not this stupid shit again! It's gonna be like all the other times. She'll either leave you or you'll end up burying her. Either way I'll be the one to pick up the pieces. You're an idiot!_

_Shut the fuck up before I grab a knife and cut you outta my head!_

_*HA! You tried that once, remember? 1946 I think it was. What did they call it? Frontal lobotomy? I just grew back. Don't be a dumb shit and fall for this child._

_Too late. Now shut the fuck up._

_*Fuck! I'm not picking up the pieces this time. I'm outta here!_

The Wolverine didn't like it when Logan fell in love. That was when Logan was at his strongest and able to keep the animal in it's cage, locked with chains and hefty padlocks before throwing away the key. "Marie? Say something."

She looked up at him, still in shock of his confession. "Holy fucking shit."

He cocked a brow. "Well...that was something at least." He sat on the bed next to her and sighed. "Marie...I'm not saying now or soon, just maybe someday. Someday when I don't have to run anymore. Someday when this...this _animal_ inside is tamed. Someday when...when I can hold you and kiss you and be the man you deserve."

"When the beast is tamed? When you don't have to run anymore? Hell Logan, how many centuries have you been waiting for that someday? I don't have the luxury of that kind of time."

"Luxury? You think this is a luxury? Marie, I've been around to see two centuries turn! I've seen and fought in world wars that others are no longer around to tell the stories. I've seen the great depression, the beginning and end of prohibition...hell I was a moonshine runner for a few years during that time. I've seen so many presidents come and go I lost track. I've seen the civil rights movement, even shook hands with Martin Luther King, I saw the first space launch and the beginning of the gay pride rising. All the things you only know from history books, I lived through and was there to see it with my own eyes. I've been a husband more times than what one should be. I've been a father, grandfather and great-grandfather! I've watched them all grow old and die, all of whom I've had to bury while I'm still here."

"I watched you as well. I watched as this scared little child that stowed away in my truck grew into this strong, beautiful woman sitting in front of me. Marie...I'll watch you grow old and die too. I'll cry and put flowers on your grave...and I'll still be here. It's not a luxury. It's a curse. It's more of a curse for me to fall in love with you, knowing that someday you'll be gone from me...but I still can't help the fact that I love you. I haven't felt this kind of love in a long time, even if I can't touch you, make love to you, I still love you and that's why I can't do those things anymore. That's why I can't be with those whores. If it means depriving myself of a touch...so be it. My love for you is that strong."

"Logan...you never lied to me about what you do when you leave. How long have you deprived yourself?"

"Not since the last time I left. Before that...over six months."

"Two and a half years? Logan...why didn't you tell me? Why did you try to hide this from me?"

"Guilt Marie. Ok...so the first few times we got together I admit, I figured it was just a fling, you just wanted something grown-up to experience and I was here and willing to give that to you, but now...now I know what we have is much deeper. Now I know I want your life with me. I want to be the one you can tell your darkest secrets to. I want to be the one you can laugh with. I want to be the one you can feel safe and comfort when you're scared. I want to be the one you can wake up every morning and know that you are loved." He lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back. "Marie, if I could, I would happily die for you."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Logan! I love you just as much. It's a curse for me that I can't touch you, or be touched by you. You don't know how much I would want to passionately kiss you, hold you close to me. Logan, if I could, I would have this curse taken from me, even for a day if it meant that we could be together in the way two people who love each other should be without having to be so careful of where a touch is or of any exposed skin."

They sat for several long moments holding each other, lost in the seas of their thoughts about everthing that had happened this night, the confessions made and a possible future. Logan once again brushed his lips to hers, pulling her down onto the bed as he streched out and got comfortable, holding her the entire time.

"Logan. We can't do this." Marie quietly protested. "I could accidentally touch you while sleeping again."

"It's ok. We can do this, I'll wake up." He tightened his hold on her in a way that she knew he was determined to stay with her this night.

XXX

Logan woke in the morning before she did. He laid looking at his sleeping beauty for a few moments, dreaming of the day when he could wake everyday to this sight. He gave a small frown as he gently got out of bed, careful not to wake her.

He had heard the distinct whirl of the motor of Xavier's chair coming down the hall and wasn't surprised to find Charles waiting for him when he opened the door. The look on Charles' face was one that Logan had seen many times before on the faces of fathers whose daughters had his intrest. Charles would "have a word" with him.

As they went through the mansion towards Xavier's office, Charles questioned Logan. "How long do you plan to stay this time, Logan?"

"I dunno. You know I can't stay too long."

"You know you take a piece of her with you everytime you leave. A piece of her dies. Why don't you stay this time?"

"A piece of me dies too. I hate to leave her behind, but I know she'll be safer here. I can't stay and put this whole place in jeopardy. As long as there are people working for Stryker, or Magneto, or some form of government that wants me as a weapon, I'll always be hunted. One of them will catch up to me at sometime, they always do when I stick around in one spot for too long. I can't let Marie live a life constantly on the run like that and I'm afraid that one of these times I might not be around to protect her when they catch me. At least here, she has you and the entire X-Men team watching out for her."

They settled into Xavier's office as the conversation turned more personal. "Logan, I know that she's an adult now and able to make her own decisions, but compared to you...she's just a child."

"Compared to me, Charles, you're just a child too. What's your point?"

"I'll be direct and blunt. How do you feel about her?"

Logan's eyes dropped down and he quietly replied. "I love her."

"Do you really love her, or do you love the idea of being in love with her?"

Now Logan was getting confused at this line of questioning and a bit frustrated. "You're the mind reader, why don't you tell me?"

"Logan...I need to hear it from you."

"Yes! Alright? I love her damnit! I haven't felt this way about _anyone_ in a very long time! I love her. She makes me think about things I never thought I would think about again. She makes me feel things that I've lost a long time ago. She...she...she gives me hope. Hope for something more in life. Hope for something more in...in...myself. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life...her life with her. If I could, I would happily give up my mutant abilities and give her the part of my healing and...I guess...immortality. Not the beast though. I wouldn't want her to have the beast. If I could...I would die for her this instant, that's how much I love her."

"Even if it means you could never touch her? Kiss her? Make love to her?"

"I can stand to touch or kiss her a little. That's ok with me. Making love to her? Well...we've kinda figured a way around that."

Charles raised a brow at him. "Man to man, not a very satisfying solution I assume. How long will it be before you want more of a physical connection? What then?"

"Look...not that it's any of your business, but I _did_ have a solution for that as well and Marie knows all about it. I don't do that any more because...well...I felt guilty about it. I already told her all this so now I guess I'll tell you. I wasn't acting the way a husband should and I feel ashamed by it."

Charles' brows shot up. "_Husband?_ Logan...did you and Marie...?"

"No. We didn't get secretly married if that's what you're asking, but that's the way I feel about her."

That was enough for Charles. Now he felt certain that it was time to tell Logan the real reason for this conversation. "Logan...what if there were a way? A way you could be with Marie in the manner of a husband?"

Logan blinked a couple times. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Some time ago, Marie asked me to find a way to take her mutation away, to "cure" her, if you will. I have developed a serum that will do just that, temporary, for ten to twelve hours however."

"Cure her? Why would she ask you to do that? It's her mutant abilities that protect her...do you know she can levitate now?"

"Yes. I'm aware of her ability to levitate. Why she wants a cure? Logan...why do you think?"

Logan had a shocked look. "For me? She asked for me?"

"Precisely."

"No. I can't allow her to do that. Not even temporarily...what if something happens and there's trouble? She won't be able to protect herself."

"She may surprise you Logan, she's a lot stronger than you realize or give her credit for. She's not a child anymore."

"I know she's not a child!" Logan snapped. "I just...well...I just worry about her. Have you told her about this serum of yours yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I needed to know how you feel about her..._really_ feel. Now I know."

"Charles, don't tell her. Let me think about this for a while and I'll tell her. Either decision I make...I'll tell her."

"Very good, but Logan...if your decision is to end things with her, know that it will be very devastating for her. She may have had a boyfriend here or there before you became romantically involved, but they were...well...teenage crushes. You are the first man, real man, she's been involved with. The first true adult relationship she's had. If you end it, be mindful of those facts."

Logan thought for a moment. "I don't see myself wanting to end this with Marie...but I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Professor."

XXX

Marie opened the door into the hall in time to see Logan at the door to his room. "Logan? Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

"The Professor wanted to talk to me. Marie...I need to be alone for a little bit. I have some things going on in my head and just need to sort stuff out. Can you do that for me darlin'?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would understand.

Her voice became quite. "Sure...I guess. Logan...are you leaving again?"

He blew out a breath. "Yes. Not right now though. What I gotta work out...it's too complicated to talk about right now, but we will talk, I promise. I love you darlin'."

"I love you too." She watched as he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

He sat on his bed turning the vile of serum Xavier gave to him in his hands.

_*What you got to think so hard about? Just give it to her...then we can give IT to her._

_Will you just please shut up? It's more than just being able to have sex with her...so much more._

_*More? What more could there be?_

_Don't you understand? This represents some kind of normal life with her!_

_*HA! Normal? Normal for who? I know what you're really thinking. If he could make this serum for Marie, he could make one for you. Right? Even if X could take ME away from you...the adamantium fused to your bones will kill you. Ok, ok...sure. Maybe she could touch us for a few hours, without killing us...which, by the way, you never thanked me for saving your sorry ass. You're welcome...but then what?_

Logan walked over to the window and watched Marie as she walked across the lawn towards the garden.

_I don't know._

_*That's right you fool. You don't know. If she ain't a mutant no more, she can't stay here. What would you have her do? Live on the run with us? She'll just slow us down. That's the real reason why you always leave her here...ain't it._

_NO! I leave her here to protect her! She's safe here. She would be miserable out there. Constantly looking over her shoulder. Constantly running from one place to another. Hell! I'm miserable._

_*Oh listen to you. So? What d'ya want? Little house, white picket fence, snot-nosed kids and a dog in the yard?_

_Maybe._

_*Shit Logan! We tried that. It don't work._

_It worked for a little while._

The beast groaned.

_*__Yeah...why don't you dig out the old picture of yourself...you know the one. Tails, high collar, top hat. Yeah...you looked so pretty then didn't ya. That really what you call normal?_

_That was 1890-something. People don't wear tails and top hats anymore. Shut the fuck up._

_*Hey. All I'm sayn' is even back then you wasn't normal. Never was, never will be._

_Remember WWI? What was that guy's name? The one that made up those funny voices when he was nervious to make us all laugh?_

_*Sanders. What does he have to do with anything?_

_Nothing. Just trying to make conversation and distract from this topic._

_*Oh. You want a distraction? Remember what happened to Sanders?_

_Yeah...shot in the head in front of us._

_*Yep. Bullets got more powerful since then, and a lot more of them now...ain't there?_

_What's your point?_

_*Ok. At the bar. What if that asshole shot her instead of you? Would you have let her touch you, take you healing ability?_

_Without thinking or hesitation._

_*You see. You ain't normal. Neither is she. What about that time you woke up and put your claws through her? You gave your healing to her then...to save her. If she had this junk running in her veins...she'd be dead right now._

_First off...I was having a nightmare. She's learned now not to wake me like that when I'm having nightmares. And I only have those nightmares because of YOU._

_*Bullshit. You have nightmares about war._

_Yeah...wars I wouldn't have been in if it weren't for you. Because of you...this government thinks of me as some sort of ultimate weapon._

_*Ah bullshit! Three of them wars you was drafted! They didn't even know about me until Nam. And that was your fault, I'll point out._

_What was I supposed to do? Let Jackson get killed like that?_

_*Naw. You did the right thing. Heh. Remember the looks on the platoon's faces? To this day I still say lieutenant shat himself._

_He did. I smelled it._

_*Point is...up until then we was able to hide well enough. Since then...well...that's when the running started. And if she's on the run with us? This junk in her? What if something happens? She'll end up like the rest of them...you won't be able to save her._

Logan didn't respond to his beast, simply staring out the window at Marie sitting on the bench under the shade tree. After a few moments he walked back to the bed, picking up the vile again.

_What AM I going to do?_

_*I dunno. I think for once you're right. I'm just gonna shut the fuck up...your call, bub._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan spent most of the day laying in bed staring at the ceiling, only breaking the day up to shuffle around with mundane tasks to distract his thoughts. He heard Marie walking past his room, moving about in her room. The soft clicks from her phone as she surfed the internet, wondering what she was surfing. He heard the water from the shower. He fantasized about slipping into the shower with her, making love to her as the warm water sprayed down on them. He heard her rummaging through closets and drawers as she got dressed. Normal? Are these the sounds and thoughts of normal?

Staring at the ceiling, he had come to a conclusion. He quickly sat up, grabbing the vile from the bedside table, he went to her room with fultering determination. He hesitated before knocking on her door. As he stood with his hand poised to knock, debating if he should or not, he gasped when he heard her voice from inside the room. "Come in, Logan."

He opened the door, Marie was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed in front of her. He looked at her awkwardly. "How did you know I was out there?"

"Heard you. Smelled you."

Logan lifted his arm and gave a sniff at the armpit. "I showered. I don't stink. What the hell, Marie?"

Marie laughed. "Residuals from your abilities. I can hear things and smell scents better than I used to. The Professor doesn't think that will go away. I'm stuck with a part of you for the rest of my life."

She put her arm to her forehead and feigned swooning, falling onto her back on the bed. "Oh the tragedy!"

"Yeah. Haha Marie. You're just so hilarious." He responded sarcastically.

She sat up and smiled sweetly at him. "Actually, your aftershave give you away. I don't think there's another man in the world that wears that."

"It's from the '40's. They don't make it any more. Have to special order it and buy it by the case."

"Who says you're not sentimental? Did you work out what you needed to?"

"Yeah. Somewhat. Still have other things to work out." He walked over to her and shoved the vile into her hand. "Here. This is for you."

She turned the vile over, perplexed. "What is it? Some of your aftershave?"

He sat on the bed next to her, a serious tone creased his face. "Charles told me what you asked of him. This won't cure you permanently, but it will inhibit your abilities for ten to twelve hours. Why didn't you talk to me about this first?"

"You wasn't here, and it wasn't something I wanted to discuss in letters, and you hate texting."

"Hmm...guess I'm gonna have to get with the technology age, even if it is the downfall of civilization. This texting business is so impersonal though, and a cellphone is too easy to track." He raised his eyebrow at the phone sitting next to her on the bed.

"You _really_ don't like texting, do ya?"

"When I was your age, we didn't have phones, we _had_ to write letters. There's just a sort of elegance,sophistication to it. I still like it."

Marie smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Next you'll tell me how you walked to school ten miles, in the snow, uphill."

Logan chuckled. "Actually, the school was only three miles away and I rode a horse, thank you very much."

Marie giggled. Sometimes she loved to be reminded of how old Logan _really_ was, this was one of those times as it took some of the edge off of the serious subject of the conversation.

Logan kept multiple post boxes throughout the country that he checked often, using false names and fictitious companies, so that no matter were he was, Marie could keep in contact with him, even if she didn't know exactly where he was.

"If I had talked to you first...what would you have said?" She asked sheepishly.

"I would have told you that you were being stupid and childish." He ran a hand through his hair. "Marie, if something were to happen...if you were hurt, I wouldn't hesitate to give you my healing. With this...I won't be able to do that."

"I know. I'm prepared for that."

"I'm not."

"Logan...I..." Without warning, Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Her lips were soft, warm, and wanting. Logan got lost in himself for a few seconds before snapping his mind back and quickly pushed her away to break the connection before too much damage occurred. He was slightly shocked at what she had done, his voice breathless and raspy. "Marie!"

"You see Logan, I can't even kiss you the way you deserve." She quickly turned away from him before he could see the tears well in her eyes.

"Marie. Believe me, I understand your frustration, but inhibiting your abilities...I don't know about this. Yes...making love to you, kissing you, touching you would be so amazing, but there's still the worry that nags at me."

Marie looked down. "Logan, I just want to have a normal life, even if it's just for a few hours...I just want to be normal."

"Marie-"

"We don't have to go anywhere. We can just stay here at the mansion and I'll still be safe. I just...just want to be able to touch you...hold you, kiss you, sleep next to you without worring about hurting you." She looked up at him, choking back the tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Please."

He crinkled his brows together. "You're determined to do this, aren't you."

"Yes." She whispered.

Logan blew out a breath. "Alright then. Let's go see Charles." He took the vile from her as they got up to head towards Xavier's office.

XXX

They were sitting with the professor as Logan shifted uncomfortably. "What will this do to her? How long will it take to start working? Will it hurt? What will happen to her body? Her mind? Are there side effects?"

"I don't know, Logan." Charles explained. "I've only had blood samples to test this serum with. I can't tell you if there will be any side effects or not, or what this may do to her body. This is, in all actuality, the first test to a live subject."

Logan's concerns were growing. "Maybe we should dose a rat first and see what happens." He suggested.

Charles shook his head. "That won't work. This serum is made to target specific mutated cells in the blood. Mutations that only Marie has. In all essence, and please forgive my wording, Marie is the lab rat."

Fear came across Logan's face. "What if something happens? What if this serum kills her?"

"I have several bags of saline solution. If it looks like the serum is doing more harm than good, the saline will flush her system. We'll have everything prepared before giving her the injection."

Logan looked over at Marie. "Honey, are you sure you want to do this? You heard Charles, he doesn't know what this will do to you. Are you sure?"

Marie slowly nodded her head. "I'm sure Logan. I'm ready."

They got the supplies ready and after a few moments, Logan watched as the needle punctured Marie's skin and the serum pushing into her vein.

A few seconds went by as it seemed like nothing was happening. Marie suddenly gulped in a breath of air.

"Marie! What's wrong honey? Charles get the saline!" Logan barked out as his fears took hold.

Marie put her hand up to him. "It's ok. I'm fine...just warm...and...oh!" Her eyes rolled back as her body stiffened. A few sharp labored breaths as her body started to calm down and she sat looking slightly bewildered but calm.

"Wh-What happened? Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"I-I think so. I'm not sure what happened. I...don't feel any different. I..." Without warning, she took off a glove and placed her hand on Logan's face.

Logan gasped. His first instinct was to pull away but he held himself to her, waiting. After a few moments, they both began to realize that nothing was happening. Logan smiled widely as he reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing her wrist. He pulled her to him and gave her a deep, passionate kiss on her lips they way he had wanted for so long.

Charles loudly cleared his throat. "I would say the experiment is a success. I can't give an exact time when the serum will wear off, but Logan, you know what it feels like to have your life force drained. If you begin to feel it, no matter what the two of you are doing at the time..." Charles gave them a smirk as he was pretty sure he knew what they would be doing for the next several hours "...stop immediately. Marie, if you don't feel right in any way or feel sick, come see me right away."

They both nodded. "We will Professor. Thank you." Marie said as she took Logan's bare hand into hers, relishing in the feel of the warmth of his skin on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they got into Marie's room, Logan spun her around to face him, pulling her to him in a strong embrace. "Are you sure you feel ok?"

"Yes love, I feel fine." She stood on her toes, giving him a passionate kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips into her mouth tasting her sweetness as his hands slid down cupping her ass. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He broke the kiss as he chuckled. "What? What are you laughing about?" Marie asked confused.

"Nothing sweetheart. I just feel like I should have rose petals and scented candles for you."

"_You?_ Rose petals and candles? When did you become the romantic?" Marie chuckled.

"Now. Marie, these are some of the things you make me think about. These are the reasons I love you so much."

"Logan, I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as she slid her hands down and pulled his shirt off.

He gently unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it to the side. He felt her soft, warm skin on his and moaned in delight as he trailed her neck with soft kisses. She reached down, unfasened his jeans and slipped her hand into them, stroking at his hardness. Her breath trembled as she discovered how soft the skin was covering the hard muscle.

He pulled at his jeans, working them off of him as he trailed his kisses down to her breast, sucking in a nipple and teasing with his tongue. She gasped and moaned at the sensation. His warm mouth and wet tongue licking and sucking at her bare skin was more than she had ever imagined it could be.

She arched her back against him as he worked at taking her jeans off. He trailed his kisses down to her soft stomach, circling his tongue around her cute bellybutton before continuing his journey to the sweet spot between her legs. He plunged his tongue in her, lapping her necter. She tasted like Christmas, birthday, and New Year's Day all rolled into one.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as she writhed and moaned in passion. "Oh God yes!" She moaned out as her innards quivered and she released in an unexpected explosion, bucking and grinding her hips as Logan rode out the wave of her passion against his mouth.

He lifted himself from her, wiping his mouth as he grinned up at her. "Did you like that?"

She huffed and panted. "Yes! Fuck yes! Again! More!"

"Language sweetheart...unless you _want_ another spank." He teased at her.

"Oh my God Logan! I don't care! Spank me, whip me, tie me down! Just do _that_ again!"

Logan grinned at her and chuckled. "As you wish my love." He plunged his tongue inside her again. The tongue rolling, lapping, and plundering her as he gently sucked at her little hard nub at the tip of her folds until he was once again riding a wave of her wet passion.

Her body shook and trembled as she fought for each breath. "Oh..._Lo...Ooo...Gaa...Annn!_"

In a single swift move, he pulled himself up, rolling them both as he tightly held his trembling love on top of him, stroking her hair as he felt her heart pounding against his chest. She gulped for air as his warm breath brushed her ear. "Shh. Shh. Calm down love. We have all night. Let's not rush this. Shh."

They laid together for several moments as her body calmed. Marie placing small kisses to Logan's face and lips, she trailed her kisses down to his neck, feeling his soft chest hairs against her as she nuzzled into him taking in his spicy, musky scent. She trailed her kisses downward until she came to his hard arousal, placing a soft kiss on the tip before taking him into her mouth.

He gasped and sucked air through his teeth as her warm mouth took him in, sucking on the length of him. He moaned out as her intensity increased.

He knew that she had watched porno videos before...hell..._he_ was the one to introduce her to porn, but how the hell did she know how to suck a cock so well he wondered. Could she really have learned that just from watching?

As she continued her plundering of him, he felt the muscles tighten. "Oh God Marie! Keep that up, and I'm gonna come! Marie! _Marie!_"

She tasted the warm, thick liquid as it splashed into her mouth, then pulled back, coughing, as the remainder pooled onto his stomach. She had tasted Logan's come before and knew what it tasted like but she wasn't prepared for the amount or force of which that drained into her.

She wiped at her mouth as he pulled her to him. "How the hell did you learn to do that so well?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I practiced."

He cocked a brow at her. "Practiced? How? Who?"

Her cheeks began to turn pink. "Not a 'who'."

The realization of what she meant hit him and he grinned at her. "Ah. Well...uh...happy for the practice then." He leaned over giving her a deep kiss on her mouth as he rolled himself on top. He teased the head of his hardness against her wet tightness, taking a moment to remind himself of what was about to happen.

She had had his fingers and had one time admited to him of using toys, but still, she was a virgin and he would need to show care, gentleness, and restraint now more than ever. "Are you sure sweetheart? We can stop now if you're not ready."

She kissed up his neck to his ear as she whispered out. "God yes, Logan. I've waited so long for you. I want to feel you inside of me." She wrapped her legs around him, pulling at him to show that was ready to have him.

He entered her slowly, feeling her tightness around him as his circular thrusts pushed into her and slightly each time pulling back to give her time to relax before thrusting forward again.

She let out soft moans as her fingers splayed across his back, feeling the movements of his perfectly molded muscles and her nails bitting into the skin.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the strain deepen on her beautiful face. "Am I hurting you? I can stop now if you want me to." His deep voice huffed out in his concern for her and efforts of taking it slow.

She gulped as she whispered. "No. Don't stop, I'm fine." She rocked her hips into him, taking him deeper into her as a soft "ah" escaped her lips.

He dropped his head down towards her. "Oh shit Marie. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last." He grumbled in her ear as her virgin tightness enveloped him to his core.

"Logan. Take me. Take me baby. I'm yours." Her breathless, trembling voice resounded in his ear.

His face buried into the hollow of her neck as he let out a loud groan, pushing himself hard, fully into her. Feeling her tight muscles stretching at his will.

She let out a loud cry as the muscles streched, the tissue tearing as his hard member pushed deep into her. He stopped for a moment to give her time to adjust to him. He pulled himself up to look deep into her eyes as he rocked his hips in a slow pace.

Her body writhed beneath him as she let out groans of pain and pleasure. His pace quickened until he couldn't take the pressure any longer and released inside her.

She let out a gasp as she felt his release and the thumping of his arousal against her twitching delicate walls. He stayed within her as he collapsed onto her, shuddering and panting hard, his voice raspy and dripping like honey in her ear as he called out. "Oh my dear Marie. How much I love you. Are you ok?"

Her voice trembled as much as her body. "Yes baby. I'm fine. I love you, Logan."

He looked into her eyes with all the deep love he held for her as he rocked his hips into her, watching as she bit at her lower lip, feeling her nails digging into his back, the warmth of her silky legs wrapping around him as her hips rocked to his rhythm.

The second release was as amazing as the last as neither could get enough of the other. As they made love over the next several hours, Marie wanted to try everything, every position imaginable. Logan smiled and chuckled at her eagerness. "Slow down sweetheart. Save something for some other time. Right now, let's just stick to the basics, darlin'."

They laid panting as the sweat of their bodies cooled them, both completely satisfied and spent. The sheets tangled around them in a wet ball of sweat and come as Marie got to her wobbly legs. "I think I need a shower."

"Good idea, sweetheart. I'll change the sheets while you do that." Logan gave her a light, playful swat on her ass as she staggered towards the bathroom.

Logan had changed the sheets and slipped into the shower with Marie, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as he nuzzled into her wet hair. "Are you sure you're ok honey? I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

She spun around to face him, pressing herself against him. "No darlin' you wasn't too rough. I'm fine...more than fine...I feel so...incredible." She pulled him down to her and placed a deep kiss on his lips as her tongue hungrily filled his mouth.

His naked hardness betrayed his wanting desire to have more of her as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her to the shower wall as he once again entered her sweet, tender love.

As he thrust himself into her over and over, the warm water spraying on them, his mind flashed to his earlier fantasy of having her like this. He slightly chuckled as the realization hit that all the fantasies he'd had of her over the years were now coming true. He wondered how many, if all of his fantasies of her will one day become true as he let out a growling moan with his release.

Marie dropped her feet back to the floor and looked up at Logan. "Was that position what you would consider as 'the basics'?"

Logan shrugged a shoulder as the corners of his mouth tugged. "Well...shower basics."

XXX

They laid in the bed, snuggling into each other's arms as Marie bit at her lower lip, deep in thought. Logan quietly asked. "Are you sure you're ok? Something seems to be troubling you."

Marie looked up at him. "Um. I know this isn't the right time...and kinda late now, but uh...we didn't use any protection."

Logan's eyes got wide and he gulped. He hadn't thought of that. He thought for a moment then propped himself to his elbow as he ran his hand along her hip bone. "Would that be such a bad thing? I mean, if it did happen this time?"

Marie bit her lip again. "I don't know. Maybe not but..."

"But I'll be gone in a few days again and no telling when I can safely come back." Logan finished for her.

Marie nodded her head.

Logan heard his own voice as the words came out, but it wasn't him saying the words and he wondered who the hell was speaking as he said. "Come with me this time. We can travel together and I can show you things and take you to amazing places. Come with me."

Marie looked at him in shock. "L-Logan? Really? You want me to go with you?"

He shook his head, his own words coming out of his mouth this time. "No. You're safer here. Honey, I love you and I really do want you with me everyday, but those people that hunt me, they'll stop at nothing...including hurting you...to get to me. I can't let something like that happen to you."

"I can-"

"Take care of yourself. I know. It's the same discussion we have everytime I need to leave. You tell me you can take care of yourself, and I tell you-"

"I'm safer here and it would destroy you if something happens to me, and I tell you-"

"Nothing will happen to you as long as you have me to protect you, and I tell you-"

"You worry that you might not be there to protect me. And in the end...I stay and wait for you to come back."

"And I always come back. I come back to you my love." Logan gave her a kiss on the forehead as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her in a deep thoughtful silence until they drifted off to sleep as Logan smiled at the thought of receiving a possible letter telling him of a little gift.

XXX

Logan woke before she did and looked at the clock beside the bed. Xavier estimated the serum would last ten to twelve hours, but they had set the alarm to go off after nine hours to be on the safe side. It would be a little less than an hour before the alarm would go off.

He laid with her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, as he watched the dawning sun starting to light her beautiful face and wondered if maybe it wouldn't be so bad taking her with him when he left this time.

He noticed that the animal within had been strangely quite throughout the entire night. He thought for sure he'd have one hell of a fight to keep the beast under control, keeping it from being too forceful with Marie while he concentrated on being gentle with her.

_Hey. Beastie. You in there?_

_*Yeah. I'm here. What d'ya want?_

_Nothing really, just checking. Little surprised you didn't go in a full blown lust rage, considering how desperate you've been about having her._

_*Yeah...well..._

_What? Don't tell me you didn't think that was amazing._

_*Oh...it was amazing...especially in the shower. And God! The way she sucks a cock...damn I could go for that again._

_So why you being so quiet?_

_*Not much to say I guess._

_You said something kinda stupid last night. I mean, that was you that said she could come with us...wasn't it?_

The beast didn't say anything.

_Hey. Wolverine. I asked you a question. It WAS you that said it, right?_

_*Yeah...I said it._

_Why? We both know she can't come with us, in fact you're the main one that protests about it whenever I think about her coming along._

_*Ok, ok. Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if she was with us. Maybe we could protect her._

_You know, I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with you. Any time I bring up the subject, you're dead set against it. Going on about her slowing us down, being a child, her possibly doing something that might get us caught...you know, all that stuff. Now you change your mind? What? Because of the sex!?_

_*No. That's not it. I've thought about her coming along with us, but you're right. She's safer here. If something were to happen to her, well...shove a claw through your heart and put us both out of our misery._

_Shit. Tried that one too. 1980-something. Only thing that happened was I had the worst case of heartburn for a couple days. Shit Wolverine, it almost sounds like you love her._

Once again the Wolverine didn't say anything.

_Wolverine? You still there?_

_*Yeah, still here. Can't get rid of me that easy._

_Well...seriously, what's up? Why now, all of a sudden you want her to come with us?_

_*I dunno. Gets lonely sometimes. Might not be so bad having her along. Besides, I-_

The Wolverine stopped himself short of his thoughts

_Holy shit! YOU? You LOVE her? The Wolverine LOVES her?_

_*Shut up._

_Oh hell no! Over 150 years and you've never...I mean NEVER loved anyone, but you love Marie as much as I do?_

_*Shut the fuck up._

_I can't believe this! I didn't think it was possible for YOU to fall in love. What the fuck?_

_*I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_How long have you loved her?_

The Wolverine sighed

_*From the beginning...ok? I loved her before you knew you loved her._

_Wait! Wait! Are you saying I love her because you love her?_

_*No. I don't have control of your free will like that...your feelings are your own._

_Well now...this is certainly something! The Wolverine head over heels in love! Who could ever imagine?_

_*Aw seriously! Will you just...just shut up already!_

_So...uh...little house? White picket fence? Snot-nose kids and a dog?_

Logan laughed

The Wolverine growled

_*Fuck you!_

Logan began laughing so hard internally that he started laughing outwardly and woke Marie with his thunderous laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked sleepily and confused.

Gasping for air, Logan replied. "Oh this is great! 150 years and I _finally_ got one over on the bastard!"

"Huh? Logan? Are you losing your mind?"

"Darlin' I lost that a long time ago, but no. It's just...just Wolverine loves you. _The Wolverine is in love with you!_ This is so great!"

"Ok sugar, whatever." She dropped her head back to his chest, running her arm across him.

Logan cocked his eyebrow at the voice in his head.

_*We got time for one more if we make it fast._

_Shut up._

_*Yeah, yeah. Don't want to hurt our delicate flower too much. Do we?_

_No we don't._

Logan rolled towards Marie cradling her in his arms as he gently pushed a lock of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "How are you feeling this morning, darlin'?"

She snuggled into his strong embrace. "A little sore, but I'm fine." She turned her head up to him and gave him a senual kiss, nipping at his lower lip that reignited the spark between them.

_Ok. One more, but go slow!_

_*Yes, yes. You're in control, I'm just along for the ride, sir._

As Logan rolled himself on top, he felt a strange, familiar sensation. He looked down at his hand that was cupping her in the space along her jawline to her ear and saw the small trail of veins begin to darken as he felt his strength being siphoned.

Marie let out a gasp, as she too felt the familiar sensation and quickly pushed Logan away from her. There was no warning and she didn't feel diffrent in any way to signal that the serum had worn off. She looked at the clock. "Hasn't even been nine hours."

"Eight and a half. Professor under estimated the time a great deal. Not like him to make that kind of mistake."

She slowly nodded as she wrapped and tucked the sheets around them, covering their skin to ensure contact wouldn't be made. She dropped her hand to Logan's covered hip. "Darlin' last night was so incredible, I...I..." She turned away from him, shielding him from seeing the tears that had started to form.

He gently rubbed her shoulder. "I know honey, I don't like it either, but we both knew it was temporary."

"Professor can keep working, make it perminate." Her voice whimpered and slightly muffled from her face buried in the pillow.

"No darlin' I wouldn't want your mutant abilities taken from you perminately, it's what helps to protect you."

She turned to look at him as her brows creased and her mouth opened to say something, but before she had the chance, Logan cut her off holding up a hand at her. "I know darlin', you can handle yourself and quite frankly...you're not too shabby in a fist fight, a little impressive I admit, but your abilities do protect you in more ways than you realize."

She slowly nodded her head and pulled herself to him, being sure to keep the sheets between them as they held each other. After a few moments, Marie asked. "What did you mean when you said that The Wolverine is in love with me?"

"He actually loves you as much as I do. That's never happened before, not even with any of my wives. Don't get me wrong, I loved my wives, but Wolverine never cared too much for it. Marie, you have me..._all_ of me. It's just never happened before. You're one very special woman, you know that?"

Marie blinked at him as a shy smile came across her face and nuzzled herself into him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan went to Xavier's office slightly irked. "We had the alarm set for nine hours and it wore off in eight and half. What if we were still sleeping? Charles, it's not like you to make a mistake like that."

"Logan, I told you it hadn't been tested on a live subject. I had no idea how fast her system would matabolize the serum. Are the two of you ok?"

"I'm a little drained and Wolverine-ette is busying herself in the danger room." Logan chuckled. "Got target practice set up at level six, that should wear her out. The point is you said ten to twelve hours."

"I could make the serum stonger, if that's what your complaint is about...wanting more time with her."

Logan shoved his hand through his hair as he paced the floor. "I don't know what I want. I want to know that we're both safe, even if sleeping, but I don't want her abilities inhibited perminately. I don't know...maybe this serum was a mistake. We won't be able to go back to the way it was before." Logan flopped down into a chair as he felt confused, heavy-hearted and very selfish at the moment.

"Logan, what if I told you that it wouldn't be too difficult to make the serum stronger? What if I told you that the serum given last night was a dilluted formula of one that would perminately inhibit her abilities?"

"Wait! Are you saying you've already formulated a serum to do that? What she got last night was the watered-down version?"

Charles cocked a brow. "Exactly."

Logan shook his head. "No, no. Don't say that! She can't know about that. She can never know that! Are you insane? Why would you create a serum to "cure" a mutant when you teach us to embrace our abilities and control them?"

"Marie may never learn to fully control her abilities. There may always be the possibility that she won't be in control...like when she's sleeping for example."

"I don't care about that really, you can't take her abilities from her. I won't let you!"

"Then what is all of this about then?"

"You said ten hours minimum! We set ourselves for nine to be on the safe side, but the safe side was fucked! What about next time? Huh?"

"Well, now we know her abilities will be inhibited for eight and a half."

"What if it's not? What if it wears off faster next time? She didn't even feel any changes to tell her it was wearing off! FUCK! This was a huge mistake. Destroy the serum...destroy it all!"

"Do you really want to do that to her? Until she gets better control of her abilities, this serum is the only thing that gives her a little bit of normalcy."

"We're not normal. None of us are normal." Logan sulked.

"We can still continue with the experiments, in a more controlled setting, until we find the right balance."

Logan started pacing the floor again, thinking this through. After a few moments, he slowly nodded his head. "I suppose. After all, it is what she wants, and I should respect that, but I still won't let you take it from her perminately."

"Nor would I want it to be taken perminately. I believe the same as you Logan, it's her abilities that help protect her, and she does need to be protected if she decides to live the kind of life you do."

"What does that mean?" Logan looked at Charles in confusion.

"She often talks about leaving here, to find you, run with you. One day, I won't be able to stop her. You will leave again soon...considering..."

"Considering what?"

"I got a call from Mister Lassing, the bar owner in town..."

"Hey! That was self defense."

"I know, he told me what happened with those men, but there's a bigger problem. It seems one of them found out that Stryker has a reward out for you and he contacted Stryker."

"SHIT! I need to go see Marie. I need to get out of here."

"Calm down Logan. They don't know about this place, you're safe here."

"No! No I'm not. Charles, I've told you before, I won't put the school, you, or any of the children in jeopardy. I got to go." Before Xavier could say anything else, Logan was out the door and running down the hall.

XXX

Logan found Marie in the danger room where he left her. He stood and watched as she fought the simulated enemy targets, impressed at how easily she used her abilities in combination with what she had siphoned from him.

_*Maybe she can handle herself. She could run with us this time._

_No, she would be miserable out there with us. I admit, she's good, but she still has a lot to learn._

_*So, we're really leaving her behind again?_

_Yeah. It's for the best._

_*Best for who? You?_

_No, her. God! This kills me everytime! Why do you have to be an asshole all the time? Shouldn't this argument be the other way around? Shouldn't I be the one thinking about bringing her along and you telling me what kind of idiot I am?_

_*Things change I guess._

_Jerk._

_*Idiot._

Logan had gotten so caught up in his conversation with the beast inside he hadn't notice Marie, in her heat of battle, turn on him until her small bone claws were less than an inch from his throat as her wild growl rang in his ears.

He stumbled back to avoid the strike. "Hey! Whoa! Marie, it's me, it's Logan!" He shouted in surprise at her agility and quick movement as she came at him with another strike.

He held his hands in front of him, backing away. "Hey Marie. Settle down, I don't want to have to hurt you. Settle down!" He ducked the swipe that would have ripped at his face.

"Aw hell. You wanna play? Ok. Let's play." The sound of his adamantium claws clashing at her bone claws filled the air, her wild growls and snarls deafening him. He takes a swipe at her arm, a small cut that heals before his eyes. "Marie honey, please stop before I hurt you. Seriously! Stop!"

She growls at him again.

_*Oh shit! I don't think mate is playing. Bitch Wolverine-ette is loose!_

_Shut up! Let me deal with this!_

"Marie honey I have- FUCK!" Logan ducked in time to avoid another swiping blow towards his face. In instinct he let a hard kick to her leg as his ears picked up on the faint sound of bone cracking. "Oh darlin' did I break your leg? I'm sor- SHIT!"

A hard punch to his stomach doubled him over followed by the searing pain between his ribs. He looked down and saw her blood covered fist at the place the pain was radiating from. He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure it out, when she slowly drew back the claws, releasing him from her.

_*Let me lose! I can take her! Let me off my chains!_

The Wolverine barked and snarled, pulling at his chains to be released.

In times as these, the animal reverted to a primal form of speech and Logan would use the same speech for the beast to understand.

_No! No kill mate!_

_*No mate! No Marie! Bitch Wolverine-ette! Me loose NOW!_

_NO! No kill mate!_

Logan could see her leg healing as she leapt at him again. He rounded his fist towards her with the intent of hopefully knocking her unconscious when she quickly spun, grabbing his wrist and a quick leg sweep knocking him flat on his back, all in one smooth motion.

_*Damn she's fast!_

_No shit Sherlock!_

Marie jumped on Logan, straddling him at the waist as his adamantium claws sprang out. He was poised into a death blow to puncture her lungs (again) as he closed his eyes tight and fought for control.

_*Remember bitch Wolverine-ette try kill us! ME LOOSE! ME FIGHT! ME KILL BITCH!_

_NO! NO KILL MATE!_

The Wolverine growled and snarled as Logan pulled as hard as he could on the chains keeping the animal from getting loose.

With his eyes tightly snapped shut, Logan waited for the feel of Marie's bone claws to enter his skull. What he felt was a light tap of a fist on his chin.

"Told ya I can handle myself. You're slowing down in your old age." Marie's voice filled with impish amusement.

Logan cracked open one eye then the other as he looked up into the face of his sweet angel smirking at him. "M-Marie? What the hell just happened?"

"What? We've played this game before. Guess I'm better at it now." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

Logan suddenly realized that he was still poised for a death strike as his claws retracted and he dropped his arms to the side. "Game? Game!"

_*NOT COOL MAN!_

_Shut up. Let me handle this._

_*No man! Not cool! Not a game to play with mate. Not cool!_

"Marie? Are you telling me you were in control of yourself the entire time?"

"Yes darlin' I just wanted to show you that I'm much better at handling myself than you think."

_*Not a game! Not cool! Mate should know better!_

Logan threw his head back and loudly proclaimed to the room. "I'm getting to that! Will you shut the fuck up already!"

Marie cocked a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Yelling at the animal."

"You usually do that in your head ya know. Logan...you really are losing it, aren't you."

The Wolverine stomped, kicking at his cage and rattling his chains as he paced around.

_*Not cool. Bad mate! Not cool!_

"No. He's just being very annoying at the moment. Look, I...we have concerns. You can't just attack me like that. I could have hurt you, I mean seriously hurt you."

She threw her head back and laughed. "First off, I know you would never hurt me deliberately. Second, I have your healing abilities."

He sat up, holding her to him. "Honey, I know you have my healing, but it won't help you if your head becomes detached from your body. Besides, the beast, or myself for that fact, knew you were playing. This could have turned very serious very fast. Just promise me you'll never do that again."

_*Kill bitch Wolverine-ette! Very serious! Not cool! No kill mate! Not cool!_

She lowered her head and quietly whispered. "Ok. Darlin' I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know. It's ok." He held her tight for a moment. "Darlin' I came to tell you...I have to-"

She tightened her grip on him. "Logan, no. I thought we had a few more days."

"So did I. One of those assholes at the bar found out about Stryker's bounty on me. I don't have much time."

"When?"

"Tonight. Like always, I'll leave under the cover of the night. Safer that way."

"Logan-"

"Don't. Don't say it. Not this time. This time I don't think I can say no. This time I need you to be the voice of reason. This time I need you to be the strong one, for both of us."

She could feel his entire body shaking under her as he held her tight, fighting back the pain and heartbreak. "Ok. I understand." She barely whispered out.

They spent the day in their usual ritual whenever he was to leave. They laid in bed, holding one another, talked about everything except him leaving, sharing their dreams and hopes of a future.

Marie sat on the bed, watching in silence as Logan packed his duffle. The most dreaded part of their ritual. Logan looked over at the vile of serum on the nightstand. He pulled out a needle from it's sterile packet. "Just a little? This time I want to give you a proper goodbye."

Marie instinctively knew what he meant, not sex, but rather he wanted to hold her and shower her with kisses, the way he had always wanted to before. She slowly nodded her head as she held out her arm for him.

She helped him take his things to his truck parked in the garage. "At least you got some laundry done while you were here." She chuckled.

"Yeah...well." He opened the door to the truck.

Marie looked in and gasped. "Logan! You cleaned your truck out!"

"Yep. Detailed it too. Had some extra energy to work off...for some reason." He grinned.

He took her into his arms, cupping his hand to her face and gave her the world's most passionate kiss. A kiss that would have to last both of them for who knew how long. "Keep working on your control, maybe soon you won't need the serum. Oh...and if you swipe at someone's face, don't come down in such a high arch. You're advertising your intent when you do that. Work on making it more subtle, take your prey by surprise."

"I will. Logan, don't let it be two years again."

"I'll do my best darlin'." He slipped his dog tags over his head and dropped them around her neck, another part of their ritual. "I'll be back for those." He kissed her again before forcing himself away, climbing into the truck.

She clutched the tags tight in her hand as she watched her beast, her love, her heart once again drive off into the night. She stood for over an hour staring into the darkness as she hoped and prayed that he would be kept safe.

She walked into her room and saw the package sitting on her bed. She opened it and let out a giggle. "Logan. You can be a softy when you want to." She turned the box over, dumping the rose petals over her bed.

As she dumped out the petals, a few other items fell out. A mini skirt, tube top and thong underwear, along with a note:

_Gonna be back for this too._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_*Six months later_**

Marie raced to her room with the letter in her hand, excited at what Logan had to say this time.

They had sent several letters back and forth over the past few months, some quite steamy. All of his letters included a special code, that only she knew how to decfier, telling her what direction he was traveling so that she knew which post box to send her next letter to.

He had expressed that he was a little disappointed, but also relieved that there wasn't going to be a little surpise waiting for him on his return. They had both agreed to be more careful in the future and wait until they were both ready. Since neither knew when Logan might show up again, Marie decided birth control injections was the best option.

She had wrote to him that Stryker's team spent a couple days in town before deciding that their lead was another false sighting.

The best surprise he had gotten was a letter from her that she was gaining more control of her abilities and that by the time they saw each other again, more likely she wouldn't need Xavier's serum.

He had also gotten a video of one of her training sessions. She had decapitated one of the simulated targets so subtly, he had to watch it three times, then in slow motion to see the action. "That's my girl!" He smirked.

As she eagerly tore open the envelope, she looked at the postmark. It came from a small "nowhere" town in Montana. She pulled out the contents, looking at it slightly confused. A picture of a small house with a white picket fence and a plain gold ring.

She turned the picture over and Logan's handwritten question on the back: _Should I buy it for my wife?_

She grabbed a pen and paper eager to reply: _YES!!!_

**End****??**

_XXX_

_If you enjoyed this story, please read the conclusion__:_ **_Taming Of The Wolverine 2: Life Or Death_**


End file.
